At diverse times in the course of land warfare, it is necessary to mark certain geographic bounds or thoroughfares so that mines, traps and the like can be avoided. In recent times, markers have been deployed by automatic dispensers mounted on armored vehicles, whereby crews in the vehicles can accomplish boundary demarkation in relative safety. One problem in automatic marker deployment is that markers not only must occupy relatively small space envelopes while in the dispenser, but also must be relatively large and conspicuous once deployed. Another problem with such is a tendency to land upside down or on their sides, or after landing correctly, to later fall over or be knocked down.
I address the problem with my new self righting terrain or lane marker. The base of the lane marker comprises a rounded heavy ground engagement dish and a canister fixed on the dish. The canister holds a foam formation system that can form a fluid, expanding foam that inflates a light tubular frame assembly and then rigidifies. A flexible inelastic base wall forms part of the base and mates to the ground engagement member to form a sealed compartment containing the canister. The flexible tube frame assembly communicates with the compartment so that both the compartment and the frame assembly are filled by foam from the canister. The frame assembly has a compact state during which the assembly folds upon a portion of the base and also has an expanded state during which the assembly is filled with rigidifying foam. Due to the heaviness of the ground engagement member and the lightness of the frame assembly, the marker rights itself from a lying position to an upright position.